


There are Constellations

by PeppermintTchaikovsky



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Constellations, Fluff, M/M, really flowery sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTchaikovsky/pseuds/PeppermintTchaikovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry feels self conscious about his freckles and Victor is more than happy to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are Constellations

As twilight fell onto Geneva, Victor decided that it was time to return to Henry in his room. When he arrived, instead of seeing his beloved friend hunched over some classical Greek text he saw him frowning in a mirror. Henry rubbed at his face and scowled at his own reflection. His unusual behavior puzzled Victor. He wondered what was troubling his lover.  
“What is the matter?” He asked quietly as he placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder.  
“It is nothing, truly.” His lover replied. Victor did not believe him for a second.  
“I can tell something is bothering you. You do not have to keep it a secret.” Victor whispered, leaning over his friend’s shoulder.  
“It is these damned freckles!” Henry exclaimed.  
“My mother always said they made me look like an awkward barbarian.” He continued, irritated. Victor couldn’t help but to laugh.  
“There is nothing awkward about your appearance.” He assured him, thinking of the times he had seen him undressed.  
“Of course you would say that.” Henry huffed.  
Victor brushed his fingers over Henry’s freckled cheek and sighed slightly. He laced their fingers together. Henry relaxed into his embrace and kissed him. Henry’s lips were like velvet against his, and he held back a moan of protest, for too soon, he broke away and Victor sighed.  
“It doesn’t change the fact of the matter. Everyone who was ever considered beautiful have flawless skin and blue eyes and golden hair.” Henry informed him in a mutter.  
“Wherever did you get that idea?” Victor asked, concerned, wanting to help him get over his insecurity, and also wanting to kiss him until he filled all of his senses.  
“Books. Poems. Paintings. Where isn’t that idea enforced?” Henry said with a scowl, and Victor wanted to kiss it away.  
“I must be as ugly as a pox-scarred witch.” He remarked, getting out of his chair, to pace.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Victor retorted, louder than intended.  
“I could map the stars on you.” He continued. Henry blushed and Victor took his hand and he stopped pacing. Henry’s eyes did not meet Victor’s and tried to pull away.  
“What?” Victor asked, as he gave Henry some space.  
“Do you doubt me?”  
“No.” Henry assured him.  
“Will you let me show you?” Victor asked as he held out his hand.  
“Yes.” Henry decided.  
Victor began to undo the buttons of Henry’s waistcoat, and began taking each layer off his lover. Victor smelled of of the pine forest and it comforted Henry because it meant that he had not spent the whole day toiling in his lab.  
Once Victor had divested Henry of his shirt, he grabbed his pen and inkwell. He kissed Henry’s collarbone.  
“Here I see Cygnus,” Victor mused as he sketched the lines and stars into place,  
“The beloved friend of Phaeton, if I recall correctly. He was turned into a swan and set amongst the stars to forever mourn his lover.”  
Henry purred at the pleasant scratching of the pen on his skin and the feel of the drying ink. Victor ran his fingers of his neck and shoulders until he reached his chest where he planted another kiss.  
“Here I’ve found Cepheus, the argonaut,” Victor said, delighted,  
“He sailed with Jason and ruled a kingdom. It was said that he wore a crown of stars upon his dark head,”  
Victor blew on his skin to make the ink dry faster and Henry gasped. Victor ran a finger over his nipple, smiling at the reaction it elicited from his darling.  
“You are so beautiful,” he whispered into Henry’s ear.  
“Here is Aquarius, named for Ganymede, the cupbearer of Zeus,” Victor said as he placed a kiss to Henry’s shoulder,  
“He was the most handsome of youths and beloved by Zeus. However, I believe you know that story,” he said with a grin.  
Henry smiled sadly, “How can what the noble Greeks consider such a virtue be condemned by society today,”  
“Who knows these things,” Victor said as he nuzzled Henry’s cheek,  
“I certainly don’t. I only can think of the stars on your skin and in your eyes.” he said after a small pause.  
Henry shuttered as Victor kissed his ribs. He laughed as the pen tickled his side.  
“You’re going to smear the ink,” Victor laughed,  
“Here I see Orion, the hunter. He killed too many animals and died when Artemis's scorpion stung his heel.”  
Victor continued like this and mapped out the entire night sky on Henry’s body. He carefully led him to the mirror as not to smear his handiwork.  
“Look at how beautiful you are” Victor whispered into Henry’s ear.  
“I see,” he said with a laugh.  
“I see stars on your skin, in your eyes, and around your heart, love. Please don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Victor pleaded. Henry rested his forehead on Victor’s and they stood there for a moment only delighting in each other’s company. It was Victor who broke the silence.  
“Shall I call fo a bath? That ink is going to become itchy sooner rather than later.”  
“That would be nice,” Henry agreed.  
The servants bringing the warmed bathwater did not bat an eye at Henry’s presence. Once the door was closed and locked, Victor divested Henry of the rest of his cloths. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around his beloved, not caring if his clothes were covered in ink. Henry buried his nose in the crook of his neck.  
Victor took a damp rag and washed the ink from Henry’s body. Henry tried to take the cloth from his hands but Victor pulled away.  
“You’ve cared for me in my time of need. Let me care for you,” He said as he pressed a kiss to the back of Henry’s neck. Victor ran his fingers through Henry’s strawberry blond hair. It saddened him to see the constellations come off his skin. As Victor moved to clean his chest, Henry grabbed his wrists and pulled him so he was elbow deep in inky water.  
“You’re going to ruin my shirt,” Victor said as he undid the buttons and shrugged it off his shoulders.  
“First, it’s your lab shirt, you have done worse things to it. Second, perhaps you shouldn’t be wearing a shirt,” Henry said with a smug smile.  
“Are you suggesting I should disrobe?”  
“Perhaps,”  
Victor laughed, “All in due time,”  
Once he was certain that Henry had been sufficiently cleaned, he grabbed the towel and proceeded to dry him. Henry pressed his back against Victor’s chest.  
“I’m rather cold,” he whispered into Victor’s ear. Victor draped the towel over his shoulders and ran his fingers over Henry’s belly.  
“I do believe I can fix that rather easily,” Victor said as he guided Henry to the bed.  
Henry wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and kissed him passionately. Victor ran his fingers over his cheek and through his hair. He gently pulled Henry so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Henry made a small noise as Victor pulled away.  
“Are you doing alright?” Victor asked.  
“A little nervous, but in all other regards I am wonderful,” he replied. Victor smiled at his beloved and kissed his cheek before sinking to his knees.  
Victor pressed loving kisses to Henry’s stomach and thighs before turning his attention to his lover’s arousal. Henry moaned as Victor took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He pushed Victor’s curls away from his eyes and ran them through his fingers. Victor hummed his appreciation and Henry let out a shaky moan.  
Victor was so clever. A couple years worth of his near scientific study of Henry’s body and preferences made it so that he could wrest music from his lover’s throat. Henry could not be happier at such a development. Victor ceased his ministrations and Henry groaned.  
“Is something wrong?” he asked before being cut off with a bruising kiss. He could taste himself on Victor’s tongue. Henry wrapped his arms around his neck. Victor kissed him even harder and Henry lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed. Victor laughed lightly and it reminded him of chimes ringing.  
“You still have far too many clothes on for this, my love,” Henry said through gasps and moans as Victor kissed where his neck and his shoulder met. Henry began to gingerly undo the fastenings on Victor’s lab pants.  
When he finished, Victor sighed and returned to his previous engagement. Henry whimpered as Victor pressed his velvet lips to his shaft and set his clever tongue to work. It felt divine, of course, Henry thought. It was Victor after all.  
Warmth started build in the pit of Henry’s stomach. After a few moments he felt his release. The room seemed to go silent save for his light breathing and Victor’s quiet praises. Henry’s head tipped back against the pillow and Victor seized this opportunity to nuzzle the crook of his lover’s neck.  
“ You are so beautiful,” he whispered. Henry smiled and began to move so he would be able to reciprocate Victor’s ministrations. Victor stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
“You needn’t, truly, just rest for awhile” Victor said.  
Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist as his eyes fluttered shut.  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you too,” Victor replied.


End file.
